


Who is this Crowley guy anyway??

by SketchyNero



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is pure, BAMF Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley is a Little Shit, Jealous Crowley (Good Omens), Jealousy, M/M, OC is intimidated, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Possessive Crowley, they're dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchyNero/pseuds/SketchyNero
Summary: Justin Harrison liked Soho. He did. He liked the busy streets, the mix of people and the small shops.The shops introduced him to another thing he quite liked about Soho.Mr. Fell.And through that, he was introduced to something he quite disliked about Soho.Crowley.(Or that fic where some guy is into Aziraphale and Crowley Does Not Like It.)





	1. The First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, hi.  
> This is one of my first fics so be gentle.  
> Comments are greatly appreciated and constructive criticism is always appreciated  
> I'll be updated fairly frequently (at least once a week) so more is to come!
> 
> Thanks

Justin Harrison liked Soho. He did. He liked the busy streets, the mix of people and the small shops.

The shops introduced him to another thing he quite liked about Soho.

Mr. Fell. 

Mr. Fell, who’s first named ended up being Azira, owned a small bookshop full of very old books. Incidentally, this was how they met. Justin had always loved books. He remembered cracking open his father’s old volumes that he barely understood when he was a kid. Ever since then he’d loved everything from the old smell of ink on ancient paper to the cloth coverings of books that held a certain dignity to themselves. This led him to wander into the quiet bookshop of A.Z. Fell.

When Justin met Azira he thought he had never met someone so kind and gentle. Someone so pure. Everything about him had a calming effect. Even if his ancient looking clothes might have made some people a little confused to what century he was from, Justin liked it. He thought it was cute. 

Going to the bookshop had quickly become one of his favourite things. It became a solitary universe where he could just exist among the things he liked best. 

He was quite sure that Azira liked him too. He always brought him tea and a pastry and sat down to have a conversation with him when he came in.

This is why meeting Anthony Crowley displeased him greatly.

\------------------------------------------------line break------------------------------------------------------------  
Justin had decided. This was the day he would do it.

He was going to ask Azira to lunch.

He had never been in at the right time, either it being too early or too late or just inopportune. It was his third week visiting the bookshop and he felt he had built up a solid enough foundation to see the kind man outside of the sanctuary of the book shop.

Justin stepped through the entrance way, trying to take in a calming breath to placate his nerves. He decided that he would browse a bit and after casually chatting with Azira for a while, he would ask him. No big deal, just casual.

Justin walked over to glance through some classical literature while he scanned the shop for Azria.

Azira walked out from the back of the shop with an armful of books wearing his same suit and the same kind look as he scanned the shop for patrons. His white hair was in its usual state of slight disarray and his clothes were the same creme suit that had stood out to Justin the moment he first saw him. His nerves made a slight reapperence as he saw Azira turn towards him.

Their eyes met and Justin opened his mouth to say hello when the door loudly burst open. 

“Aziraphale!” said the lanky figure. He had spiked crimson hair that looked like it was in a constant state of perfect-but-not-trying and tinted glasses obscuring his eyes. He walked with a casual grace that made everyone else feel as though their own movements are clunky and bumbling by comparison. The man was dressed in classic dark attire that gave off a sense of mystery and ...danger? Who is this guy?

Justin turned to look at Azira, expecting him to look irritated at the way this man had burst in and shattered the tranquil atmosphere of the shop. 

He was shocked by the look of unbridled joy that Azira’s face shone with at the sight of the red headed man.

Azira looked at him as though he had forgotten he was there.

“I am so sorry Justin, you’ll have to excuse me.” He said, already walking over to gothic looking stranger.

“Crowley, my dear boy! I haven’t seen you in a week! Where were you?” He heard Azira’s fading voice say to this “Crowley” character.

Hmph. 

“I guess I’ll just… wait then.” Justin mumbled quietly to himself. Stupid Crowley. Stupid Azira for going with him. Stupid everything. No, maybe that’s a bit of an over reaction. Just stupid Crowley.

Justin busied himself with browsing through the historical fiction section until he heard the voices gradually get louder again.

“So, lunch? I found this great greek place just a couple blocks down. I don’t even have to drive. C’mon angle, what d’you say?”

“That sounds perfect Crowley. Just perfect. Can you hold on just one moment? I’ll be only a second.” Justin heard Azira respond to Crowley, the smile clearly evident in his voice.

Justin only turned when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

“Oh I do apologize! I must close the store for an hour or so, but you may stay if you please. Perhaps we could chat some other time.” Azira shot him a small, regretful smile. 

Both of their eyes quickly glanced over to the third party standing about three feet away staring at the nonexistent dirt beneath his nails, obviously pretending not to hear them. Justin turned away first and saw the truly fond look in Azira’s eyes as he gazed at the man. Justin tried to swallow his grimace.

“It’s really fine. I’ll just get going too then, so you won’t have to hurry back. Have fun, Azira.” Justin replied, trying to sound sincere. He walked out, but not before noticing that Crowley was staring at him frowning.

Justin tried to suppress the shiver that ran down his spine as he walked out the door.

\----------------------------------------------------line break-----------------------------------------------------

When Crowley had woken up from what seemed to be a week long nap he felt refreshed. His first thoughts upon waking were of Aziraphale. 

What’s better than a good nap and the opportunity to now go visit your favourite angle? Not that there was much competition for that role.

What he had not expected was the daggers some customer was staring at him as he entered the shop. Of course people had glared at him before. Plenty of times, usually having some distaste at the dramatic entrance. But this guy stared at him as though he as Satan or something. As if he was the intruder in the book shop. 

Another thing he was not particularly pleased to see was the way that he was looking at Aziraphale. Was that… lust in his eye? No. That would just not do. 

Some random human was interested in his angel. 

“Crowley, my dear boy! I haven’t seen you in a week! Where were you?” Aziraphale said, drawing Crowley out of his troubling thoughts.

“Decided to take a week long nap. Felt like I deserved it after all that ‘End of Days’ business.” Crowley replied smoothly, not bothering to cast a glance behind him as he casually put his arm around Aziraphale and steered him into the back of the shop.

\------------------------------------------------line break--------------------------------------------------------

“So, lunch? I found this great greek place just a couple blocks down. I don’t even have to drive. C’mon angel, what d’you say?” Crowley said, leering down at Aziraphale.

“That sounds perfect Crowley. Just perfect. Can you hold on just one moment? I’ll be only a second.” Aziraphale assured Crowley as he turned away to go talk to his previous guest.

Crowley listened intently to their conversation and felt a small spark of vicious glee at the disappointment that bled into ‘Justin’s words st the news that Aziraphale was leaving. 

He finally turned to look, frowning as he watched Justin’s back retreat from the shop.

Crowley decided he Did Not Like Justin.


	2. Jermey? Justine? Whatever your name is.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Justin are properly introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey new chapter!!!
> 
> Sorry it wasn't up sooner, been out with my boyfriend and bestfriend loads this summer.  
> ALSO! I guess I forgot to add this but my tumblr where ill be posting fan stuff and updates for this and other fics is @sketchy-nero
> 
> Thanks for all the love on this so far, you've all been amazing  
> enjoy :)

The second time that Justin had met Crowley it was a similar tune.

Or rather, Justin was left with that similar feeling of annoyance, frustration and jealousy.

Crowley had decided about five minutes after Justin left the shop that he was going to regret ever entering it in the first place.

Aziraphale is his. 

Well no. It’s not that Crowley owned Aziraphale. That would be weird. He just really really liked him for 6000 years with almost no other friends and now has trouble sharing.

Also Aziraphale was not technically his in the romantic sense either. Not for lack of feeling but more for violent fear of rejection and fear of losing the most important person in his life.

He intends on telling Aziraphale eventually. Unfortunately ‘eventually’ is too vague and gives enough room for him to procrastinate what very well may be the potential end of the best and only real bond he has.

That’s why, even when his hand twitches with the urge to hold Aziraphale’s and even with the way his breath is knocked out of his chest when the sunlight catches his face just right and he looks stunning, he still hesitates.

Aziraphale means everything to Crowley. And having Aziraphale in anyway, even only as friends, is better than not having him at all.

And being around his Angel is so good that he doesn’t make friends feel like an ‘only’.

This is why Jeremy or Whatever His Name is has to go.

Preferable sooner as opposed to later.

\--------------------------------------------------line break-----------------------------

And the way Crowley acted made Justin feel like he was doing it on purpose. Like he was trying to get under his skin.

It’s important for you to know that Justin is not truly one who loves drama or competition.

Unfortunately for him, Crowley is.

\---------------------------------------------line break----------------------------------------------

Crowley was in A Bad Mood.

Usually to combat these he would get absolutely shitfaced or go bother Aziraphale. Often both.

Seeing as it was 10 am and Aziraphale had a shop to run (or a collection to guard) he decided to settle for the latter of the two options.

He donned his usual dark attire, screamed at his plants for a bit and headed out.

After a quick drive (almost any drive was quick if you disregarded traffic laws) he pulled up to the shop.

At the prospect of visiting his favourite angelic being his mood had improved quite a bit. Unfortunately what he saw in the shop made short work of undoing that.

Looking through the front window he saw Aziraphale and what’s-his-face leaning over a book, seemingly in deep discussion. 

That little shi-

Crowley burst through the doors, giving a couple customers a visible jump.

“Hey Angel!” Crowley said with a shiteating grin, glancing between the two men sitting in front of where he stopped.

Justin’s face was turning a remarkable shade of purple.

“Hello dear, have you met Justin yet? He’s one of the new frequents.” Aziraphale asked in a way that made it perfectly clear that he was entirely unaware of the feelings of his two men staring at each other with a challenging look in both of their eyes.

“Hmm. No, I don’t believe we’ve had the pleasure of meeting. What did he say your name was? Justine?” Crowley asked, smiling innocently and extending his hand. 

“It’s Justin.” Justin ground out between clenched teeth. He took Crowley's hand and gave it a hard shake, trying to look for some reaction in Crowley's features.

Crowley continued to smile. For a tense second neither wanted to stop shaking first but Crowley dropped Justin's hand eventually and subtly wiped it on his jacket.

“Yes, yes, whatever. I’m Anthony.”

“Justin and I were just finishing up studying some old poems from the 16th century.” Aziraphale explained to Crowley as if that rigid exchange was merely a normal greeting between friends.

“Finishing up? That’s great. Good timing. I was actually in the mood for an early lunch today. Want to go to that small sushi joint on the corner of Lexington and Beak Street?” Crowley asked, hardly waiting for an answer before grabbing Aziraphale’s hand and dragging him out of the shop.

The two supernatural being wore matching blushes as they stepped out of the threshold.

\-----------------------------line break-------------------------------------------------

Justin had a distinct feeling of deja vu.

Just a couple days ago he had felt the same mix upsetting emotions. For some reason Azira looked at this Crowley as if he had hung the stars. That’s not a fun thing to notice when you’re interested in someone.

Justin couldn’t even figure out what was supposedly so great about him. He isn’t even good looking. Not to mention he’s rude and loud. He just seems so ill suited for quiet, sweet and gentle Azira. Unlike Justin who felt that he was perfectly suited for Azira.

It’s not fair.

Justin felt the beginnings of a plan start to take root in his mind. If Azira couldn’t figure out what was so terrible about Crowley then Justin would just have to help him.

\------------------------------------------line break----------------------------------

Crowley and Aziraphale were a few blocks from the store when Crowley realized that they were still holding hands. Crowley could feel his breath speed up and his face grow hot.

Shit shit sHIT. What do I do???? I can’t let go, It’s been too long. How do I play this off???  
I’m a demon for Earth’s sake. Demons don’t blush. Get yourself together.

Crowley took a minute to try and compose himself before looking at His Angel and trying to gauge a reaction to their current situation.

Crowley looked down at Aziraphale to find him already looking back. They made eye contact and Aziraphale shot Crowley a small smile and squeezed his hand.

Crowley didn’t think he had felt that good in 6000 years of being on Earth. The thoughts that had been residing in the back of his mind about Justin faded away. He suddenly couldn’t remember why he had thought it was such a big deal.

The two of them walked into the sushi restaurant hand in hand.


	3. Justin Has a Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin is trying some still not shitty ways of trying to get Aziraphale interested. He becomes frustrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the big wait! The next chapter is coming soon though so not a big wait again.  
> (I just had my birthday so that's my excuse sorry)

Justin had a plan. The first part of his plan was to get some alone time with Azira. He had been trying to do that for a while but ever since Crowley made an unfortunate appearance in his life that goal had become unattainable. Not any more.

Crowley had always showed up shortly after Justin to take Azira out for lunch. An obvious way to avoid him would just be to come at a different time.

Justin woke up early that morning. He was out of his apartment by 8 am and walking down the street to the bookstore.

This has to be it. Justin thought to himself. There’s no reason for Crowley to come at any other time other than his usual because he never has the problem of Azira sauntering off without him. Not that Azira often saunters. He seems to leave that to his redhaired, asshole of a counterpart. 

Before he knew it he was within seeing distance of the shop. He could feel his excitement mounting as he got closer to the shop.

Justin pulled open the heavy wooden door and glanced around as he entered. Not a soul in sight. This meant that Azira must be in the back still.

Even though Azira wasn’t there to greet him, this was still good news. This mean that He wasn’t here. Justin allowed a small victorious smile to worm itself onto his face and to do a happy dance in his head. He was finally going to get some alone time with Azira. Ha ha, get FUCKED Cro-

Wait.

Faintly some voices were talking in the back of the store. Justin crossed his fingers and hoped to God it wasn’t who he thought it was. 

“Honestly, Angel. I think you should just push Gabriel into vat of holy water and be done with it. It’s not like he wouldn’t do the same to you. Then we can be done with this worrying.”

Justin turned around and stormed out. He was so annoyed he didn’t even bother trying to puzzle out the meaning of that bizarre sentence.

\---------------------------------------------line break------------------------------------

“Did you hear something? It sounded like the door just slammed.” Aziraphale asked, glancing around the corner to the main part of the shop.

“Really? I didn’t hear a thing.” Crowley responded, smiling serenely.

\-------------------------------------------------------line break----------------------------

Okay. That did not work. Maybe if I come later it will. Crowley can’t be there 24/7. He has to have a job, right? Justin thought desperately. 

Justin was feeling a little desperate. No one had ever not noticed him like this before. Even in his few alone moments with Azira he wasn’t really making headway. Then Stupid Crowley would walk in and Azira would look at him like he was the best thing to walk God’s Green Earth. 

It annoyed Justin more than he would like to admit. And Justin knew they weren’t together. So what history do they have that makes them look at each other like that when they're not together?

Maybe Justin would have to be a little bit more forward with Azira.

\-------------------------------line break-------------------------------------------------------------

Justin had a better plan. 

He walked into the Bookstore feeling confident. He was wearing skinny jeans that showed everything and a button up that had the first few buttons undone. His hair was artfully tousled and he even added some eyeliner to top off the whole look.

In short, he looked hot as fuck.

Justin showed up to the bookshop around noon so Crowley couldn’t whisk Azira off under the guise of going out for a meal immediately. 

Justin settled himself in a comfy armchair as Azira helped a customer.

“Hey Azira,” Justin purred, looking up at the angelic man through his lashes. “Haven’t seen you in a while. Missed me?” 

“Sure! Anyways, there was this book I was wanting to talk to you about. If you’ll just follow me .” Azira said cheerfully, beckoning Justin towards one of the many book filled shelves. 

Justin huffed, a little miffed at his flirting being so clearly missed. I guess I’ll just have to be more forward. He thought, his determination refusing to sway.

Justin followed closely behind until they came to a stop. Azira reached for an old book and showed it to Justin.

“So thing is a 16th century biography of a composer….” Azira’s voice faded off from Justin’s consciousness. He was too busy standing stalk still, his eyes widening in horror as he realized there was a huge black python staring directly at him with eyes of amber that were full of contempt.

“Oh, do behave boy! I am sorry he truly is docile, just a bit techy sometimes.” Azira assured Justin when he noticed what had drawn his attention. The snake looked affronted with the fact that it had been called docile and continued to look as if it was trying to see if it could fit Justin in it’s mouth.

Azira held out his arm for the scaly beast and it slithered down from its place off the top of the bookshelf and draped itself across his shoulders. Azira stroked the snakes head with a pale finger.

Justin swallowed harshly and tried to compose himself. “What’s its name?” He asked, still eyeing it nervously.

Aziraphale's eyes visibly widened for some reason “Uh...Cr-Cranky. Yes. That’s his name. Cranky the Snake.” Azira said alarmedly. The snake somehow looked more irate that before.

“Okay then.” Justin said, inching away to put some space between him and the snake. “Are you, by any chance busy for lunch today?” 

“I don’t think I am!” Azira responded. Justin felt himself start to grin. Finally! Things maybe starting to go to plan for him!

Then the lights went out. 

There was a few startled shouts and the sounds of dropped books. Justin looked around but couldn't see much. He heard Azira mumble oh dear and heard his steps retreat to the back of the shop. 

He came back a few moments later with some candles. Once he had them all lit and everything sorted out he returned to Justin.

“I am so sorry but it looks like I’ll have to stay and take care of the shop. Raincheck perhaps?” Azira said.

“Yeah, I guess we can do it some other time.” Justin said defeatedly. He turned to walk out but cast a glance at the snake one more time. It almost looked like it was grinning as its yellow eyes gleamed with satisfaction.

\-----------------------------------------line break------------------------------------------------------------

“Anthony J. Crowley.” Aziraphale said as if he was scolding a child. “Was that you?”

“Nope. Must be your old wires” Crowley said, shrugging.

For some reason Aziraphale didn’t believe him.

"HEY WAIT A MINUTE! CRANKY?!-"


	4. Uh Oh.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin finally says what had been in his mind for weeks and Aziraphale contemplates Crowley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So quick!!!  
> I promised and I have delivered a chapter in only a day! Wahoo!  
> This will be probably the second last chapter.
> 
> THOUGH I WILL STILL BE WRITING THIS SORTS OF STUFF SO BE AWARE OF THAT.
> 
> also thanks for all of the love on this, you guys have been amazing

At this point Justin was frustrated. He needed a win here. Now was the time for being a bit more aggressive.

\---------------------------------line break ---------------------------------------

Justin walked into the bookshop at a normal time, in normal clothes feeling normal for the first time in what felt like forever. He browsed the shop feeling more at peace than he had since he first met Crowley on that fateful morning.

Maybe this is what it feels like knowing you’re going to help someone. 

Justin knew that he and Azira would be good together. And what he knew even more surely was that Azira and Crowley would not be good together. Azira deserves so much better than that cocky bastard. 

And Justin was gonna tell him that. He had a prepared list of reasons against Crowley and for him. Once he showed Azira then he would see the truth. He would understand and then they could be together.

The bookshop seemed to be empty. There wasn’t the few customers browsing books that usually took up residence. Justin thought that must be a sign or something because it was exactly what he needed. 

\-----------------------------------------------------line break---------------------------------

Aziraphale was having a quiet morning. Crowley had stayed the night in his serpent form, coiled under some blankets on a couch in Aziraphale’s apartment above the shop. Nights like this had become increasingly normal after the Continuing-Of-Times. Both parties had been a little hesitant to leave each other. The only time they had been apart for more than a day since then had been when Crowley took a week long nap and even that had set Aziraphale on edge. He’d just been starting to panic and debate going into his apartment when Crowley had finally awoken and waltzed into the shop. 

Aziraphale loved the extra time with Crowley. It was nice to be able to spend time with each other without constantly looking over their shoulders and worrying that their respective sides would come storming in and drag them back to Heaven and Hell. Not that they had respective sides anymore. 

Aziraphale had always felt like he likes spending time with Crowley a little too much. He didn’t have business even tolerating Crowley’s company, much less yearning for it. He wasn’t really close with anyone in Heaven, certainly not Gabriel or Sandalphon. This was a big point of guilt for Aziraphale. As if just being around Crowley was enough to be cast out of Heaven. It was even worse because of how much he liked being around Crowley.

He couldn’t really tell how Crowley felt on the matter. Crowley never seemed all that worried about breaking the rules or displeasing Hell. Sure, he didn’t want attention drawn to himself but he was also willing to do anything that he felt he could get away with. He had been more open about them being friends than Aziraphale had been in their long relationship. For some reason Aziraphale felt like ‘friends’ was not the right word to describe them. How could 6000 years have gone by to only be friends? And even then could they be considered friends? It felt like too big and too little of a title at the same time. 

Also there was the fact that Aziraphale was hopelessly in love with him. That complicated things a bit. As if they’re relationship wasn’t already complicated enough. Aziraphale wasn’t even sure if Crowley could feel love. In Heaven it was told that all Good was burnt from the fallen on their way down. Did that count love? Though, Crowley was nothing if not a nonconformist. If there was a demon to feel love, it would be him. 

Even if he could love, would he? Would he feel the familiar clench of his heart when he longed for something he could not have? Would he too long for something that we’re told is so wrong? 

Aziraphale wasn’t sure Crowley could ever love someone like him. Crowley was strong. He was willing to do whatever was necessary. And he was funny and witty and so selfless even if he wouldn’t admit it. He was beautiful. 

Aziraphale tried to shake himself out of his thoughts and looked around guiltily. He was out of his mind to even think like this. He glanced over to where Crowley slept, still in serpent form.

He gazed lovingly at him. Even in serpent form he was the most beautiful thing Aziraphale had ever seen. His dark scaled glinted in the morning sun and if Aziraphale really looked he could see the rhythmic breaths flow through the serpentine body.

He finally tore his eyes away. Aziraphale went down stairs with a peculiar feeling of dread resting in his stomach. Like something bad is going to happen. 

\-------------------------------------line break-----------------------------------------------  
When Justin had finally heard soft steps coming down the stairs he was relieved. He had been waiting for around 15 minutes and while he was unwilling to leave and ditch his chance to talk to Azira alone, he was starting to feel awkward just standing around alone. 

“Oh! Hello Justin! What has you here this early in the morning?” Aziraphale asked as he caught sight of Justin. 

“ Actually I have something I would like to talk to you about. Would you sit?” Justin responded, gripping the piece of paper in his hand tightly. He was confident that this would work. Azira would see he was right and they could go out to dinner together tonight. No Crowley in sight. 

Azira nodded, looking confused and sat in one of his arm chairs. Justin sat in the one opposite to him and took a deep breath. 

“I’ve seen the way you look at Crowley.” Justin said. He saw Azira opening his mouth to argue but quickly silenced him with a pointed look. 

“As I was saying. I’ve seen they way you look at him. But I’m here to tell you that Crowley is wrong for you. He’s abrasive, he’s an asshole and he obviously not right for you. I don’t mean to be rude but Azira… I like you. I’m better looking and I’m better for you than Crowley could ever be. We both love books and we share so much in common. Crowley doesn’t even read when he’s here.” Justin said, not even really looking at Azira anymore and plowing on in his tirade.

“He probably doesn’t even like you as much as I do. You are far too good for him. You should be with me. You see that don’t you?” Justin finished, finally really looking at Azira only to be shocked at what he saw. 

The expression on Azira’s face was stone cold rage.

The two men were too caught up in their conversation to notice the snake winding its way down the stairs and perching itself on Azira’s desk. 

“Get. Out.” Azira said, his eyes blazing. His knuckles were turning white as he clenched his fists. 

“I-. What?” Justin replied, not fully grasping what was happening. This was not the response he expected. 

The snake watching was also in a state of shock. He had never seen Aziraphale look this angry before. 

“HOW DARE YOU!” Azira boomed. “ Crowley is more than you will ever be. He is kinder, smarter and 100 times the man you are. Get out. Now. Don’t come back. Consider this your only warning.” Azira said viciously. 

Justin tried to stutter out a few words before just turning around and stumbling out the door. 

Aziraphale let out a huge sigh and rubbed his eyes. He froze and his eyes shot open. Crowley. I was loud, Oh Lord. Did he hear-

Before he finished his thought he spun around to see fully human Crowley staring at him with something akin to shock. 

Shit.


	5. End (or is it?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ENDING FINALLY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY  
> SORRY  
> SORRY   
> I know I've been gone, a vacation came and I could not get the last chapter out   
> also here it is (I know its short, I'm still on vacation)  
> let me know if I should do a follow up of their domestic bliss and living together.  
> okay thank you so much for reading.  
> bye

“Oh. You’re awake. How much of that did you happen to hear?” Aziraphale said nervously.

“Up to and including the part where you ripped por Justin a new one. Did you mean all the things you said?” Crowley asked, awkwardly looking at the floor. Being awkward was fairly out of character for him but when it came to Aziraphale… Well, all chances of being suave are usually off the table.

“Of course! Crowley, that man was abhorrent. I cannot believe that i didn’t notice from the beginning. The things he said about you could not be farther than the truth. It’s important to me that you know that. You matter Crowley.” Aziraphale said sincerely, looking deeply into Crowley’s eyes.

“To you? Do I matter to you, Angel?” Crowley said. He was putting it all on the line here. This was it. 

“Crowley.” Aziraphale said, sounding offended. “ You matter more than anything else in the world to me. I’m amazed that you don;t know that.” 

“Well, one wouoldn’t want to come off too fast.” Crowley responded, a trace of bitterness seeping into his voice.

Aziraphale looked at him oddly for a second before being hit by the memory of what he said all those years ago. 

"Oh Crowley, I'm sorry." Aziraphale said sincerely. "I never meant that. Not for a moment. " He glanced shyly away before continuing. "Nothing about our relationship has been too fast. In fact, it might be too slow." 

Crowley took a second. Then another. 

"I-I-" Stuttered Crowley, his face blushing a bright red. He had been longing for those words for centuries. Finally hearing them didn't seem real. He couldn't think of anything that could truly show Aziraphale how much he loved him instead he took heed of an ancient and sacred proverb of "Now or Never".

He rushed forward and pressed lips to Aziraphale. 

Aziraphale let out a startled noise before melting into Crowley's arms. 

It was like Crowley's brain had short circuited. The only thing that existed to Crowley in that moment was Aziraphale. Fireworks exploded behind Crowley's eyes and he felt butterflies all over. 6000 years had lead to this. And suddenly, Crowley felt like 6000 years was worth the wait. He would have waited another 6000 years if he had to. Nothing was too long or took too much time for his Angel.

They broke away but Aziraphale stayed in Crowley's arms. They gazed at each other, both their hearts beat wildly. 

"How long?"Aziraphale whispered, his eyes never breaking away from Crowley's. 

"Forever" Crowley replied softly.

"Me too."

\--------three weeks later----------

The Them, Newt and Anathema, Madame Tracy and Crowley and Aziraphale all sat around Aziralphale's dinner table. 

Adam and Wensleydale were locked in conversation with Anathema about the legitimacy of the magazines Anathema had lent Adam. Pepper and Brian were listening to Crowley animatedly tell a story about pirates in the 18th century. Aziraphale was chatting to Madame Tracy about her budding relationship with Sergeant Shadwell. 

All of them had a feeling of family in their hearts. Especially Crowley and Aziraphale, who felt like their small family of two had greatly expanded. 

Both of them had thought about this around the same time and glanced at their counterpart. Crowley shot Aziraphale a small smile and Aziraphale reached for his hand threaded his fingers through Crowleys.

Crowley was almost glad for the almost-pocalypse because this felt like it was worth almost ending the world for.

He had found his family.


End file.
